Technical Field
The invention relates to a vacuum cleaning system, and in particular, to a collar which can be mounted on a structure in a variety of positions and connected to the inlet end of a vacuum conduit providing a storage cradle for holding the handle of a vacuum cleaning hose slidably mounted within the conduit when the hose is in a retracted position within the conduit, and which provides a locking mechanism for releasably securing the hose in an extended condition from the conduit. Seals are provided to enable the collar to be used in multiple outlet cleaning systems.
Background Information
Central vacuum systems for home and commercial use have been used for many years, examples of which are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,943,698 and 3,173,164. These systems generally are comprised of a main vacuum source which is usually mounted in the basement or other locations in the structure or closely adjacent thereto. The vacuum source is connected to various dedicated inlet valves in the structure by conduits or tubing. These valves are mounted in a wall, inside of a cabinet or in and on other structures.
More recently, many of these vacuum systems use a hose that is slidably contained within the vacuum conduit and expandable therefrom, so that the hose is pulled from the conduit for cleaning an area and then retracted back into the vacuum conduit for storage after use. Some examples of such systems are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,953,806, 7,010,829, and 8,001,650. These systems have a handle which is attached to the end of the hose which is retained in or stored closely adjacent to an in-wall valve or other type of supporting bracket or cradle when not in use, such as shown in the above-mentioned patents. Also, some of these prior art systems are provided with some type of locking mechanism to secure the hose in an extended position such as shown by the manually actuated locking mechanism of U.S. Pat. No. 7,010,829 and a wire loop or an external locking loop as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 8,590,098.
Central vacuum cleaning systems also are becoming popular in recreational vehicles and camping trailers. However, one problem is that space is very limited and it is difficult to install the rigid type of vacuum supply conduits as used in most residential and commercial buildings. Furthermore, storage space for the cleaning hose and wand attached to the inlet end thereof is at a premium in these RVs. Also it is difficult to find an area within the RV to secure the handle when not in use as well as sealing the inlet end of the conduit when used in multiple vacuum inlets within the RV.
Although prior art pneumatic systems for structures and RVs with an associated locking mechanism perform satisfactory, they require numerous components and are difficult to mount in a variety of locations and on available structures.